


Day 4 - Scars/Nyx Survives The Events Of Kingsglaive

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: CorNyx Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor doesn't mind though, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of blood, Nyx is 100percent an ugly cryer, These boys are so sappy, mention of injury, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Cor finds his husband in a bush in Leide and they share some time working on Nyx's problem with his new scars.





	Day 4 - Scars/Nyx Survives The Events Of Kingsglaive

Cor Leonis is a man on a mission, having just separated from the Prince and his entourage and knowing the future king is in good hands. He's searching Leide, just around the city, looking for any straggling citizens.

He's held out hope that his husband had made it out, but thus far there's been no word and his heart clenches in his chest when he thinks about what that might mean.

He has to stop for a minute while his mind lingers on that, his right hand automatically goes to the wedding band on his left hand, carved with Galahdan symbols professing love and commitment. Something Nyx had explained to him the night after they'd both accidentally planned to propose.

As he's running his thumb over the carved silver he hears a rustle in the scrubbrush next to him.

His hand is on his sword immediately and he shoves apart the bushes with his foot.

What he sees there drops him to his knees.

Nyx Ulric lays in a heap in the bushes, bloody and sporting an arm full of lightning-spread scars, but alive and even semi-conscious.

He drags his husband into his arms and cries into his hair, unable to care if anyone happens to see.

He's so godsdamned relieved that every tear he's wanted to cry leaves him and he clutches the other man close.

Nyx lifts his uninjured arm and weakly caressed Cor's face.

“Gods... You're alive...”

The Marshall sobs a laugh.

“I thought you were dead.”

Nyx chuckles, which becomes a cough.

“Yea me too... Guess I did something right...”

Cor finally finds the strength to stand and he hauls his husband up into his arms bridal-style.

There's a sharp gasp from Nyx and Cor freezes, studying him for signs of pain.

Nyx shakes his head.

“I'm fine... This is faster.”

Cor nods and starts sprinting, as fast as he can manage while carrying the deadweight of his husband.

He reaches his base of operations and finally lays his husband on his cot and kneels down next to it.

Nyx has fallen unconscious, but his breathing is even, if shallow.

There's a doctor, who checks the Glaive out and pronounces him likely to survive, and pours a potion carefully down his throat.

Most of the wounds heal, but the smoldering scars on his left arm don't respond at all.

The doctor looks concerned but leaves to tend to other wounded evacuees.

Cor sits beside Nyx's bed for a week, carefully feeding him broth and waiting for him to wake.

It's late in the night when Nyx suddenly bolts upright in the cot, dragging Cor from his doze.

His husband is panting heavily, blue eyes wide, and clutching at his scarred arm.

Cor reaches out and gently touches his knee.

“Nyx. It's me. You're safe.”

Nyx's eyes snap to him and Cor gives him a small, soft, smile.

The Glaive takes a slow breath, then another, and another, before finally his breathing returns to normal and he releases his vice grip on his own wrist.

Then he throws himself at Cor, tumbling off his bed and landing on top of him.

“Oh goods it wasn't a dream. You're really ok.”

“Yea I am. Gods you're finally awake.”

Cor can't resist, he kisses his husband with desperate fervor. And his husband kisses back. And for a few moments the world is better.

But then he goes to take his husband's left hand and the Glaive pulls away like he'd been burned.

“Shit. Does it still hurt?”

“No... It's just... Well you know what? It's a long fucking story.”

Cor holds up his hands.

“Tell me.”

And Nyx does.

He tells Cor about putting on the ring and about his conversation with the kings and about Drautos's betrayal as Glauca and Lunafreya's heroism in the face of adversity.

And Cor listens, and makes a crack about Nyx's ability to sass literally anyone, and bows his head as he processes the reason for the spiderweb of lightning scars on his husband's arm, possibly further up.

“They... let you live.”

Nyx nods and takes a heavy breath.

“I don't know why. But yea, they let me live.”

Cor reaches for the hand again and Nyx pulls back.

“I just... Don't touch them... It's too fresh.”

Cor nods, pulls his hand back, and leans forward to press his forehead against Nyx's.

“You are beautiful. Gods you are so beautiful.”

It went this way any time Nyx came home with a new scar. The Glaive wasn't proud of them, he thought they were a flaw. Cor did his best to be reassuring.

“Hey Cor? Can I... borrow your coat?”

There's something so sad in his husband's voice and Cor can't help but give the other man his jacket.

As Nyx sheds his own destroyed uniform coat and slips into Cor's slightly-too-big jacket the Marshall watches him with a level of concern he only shows for his husband.

Nyx laughs softly.

“Stupid, isn't it? After all this time I still get all ashamed of the new ones.”

Cor took Nyx's unmarred hand and shook his head.

“It's not stupid. And I'm here to help.”

Well try to help. Cor never was all that good at tender.

Nyx nods and cracks his grin at the other man.

“You know, you're too good to me.”

“Nah I'm an asshole.”

They both shared a laugh at that.

The Marshall gently ran a hand over Nyx's hair.

“That kid of yours, he's ok.”

The blue eyes well up with tears.

“Thank the Astrals... What about yours?”

Cor smiles softly.

“Yea. He's ok too.”

It's weeks before Nyx lets Cor see him without a shirt. The scars are extensive. Across his chest, down his side, over his hip. The further from his hand they get the looser the lightning pattern gets until it eventually tapers off at jagged edges.

Cor wants so badly to touch them, to show his lover that he still finds him attractive. But he doesn't do it. Instead he talks.

“Nyx. They don't change how I feel about you.”

And Nyx cries, dropping onto their shared bed with his head in his hands.

Cor sits next to him, on his unmarred side, and wraps a careful arm around him.

“Gods Cor... Please... Please say it again.”

And he does.

“You are beautiful. I love you. You are the most important person in the world to me. No scar can change that.”

The Glaive buries his face in his husband's chest and he cries. He cries for almost an hour. When he's finished Cor's shirt is soaked in the front and Nyx's eyes are puffy and red. But Cor knows the worst is over now. They can move past it together.

Because they are both alive. And they are together. And they both have scars.


End file.
